headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men Vol 2 1
"Rubicon" is the title to the first issue of the second ''X-Men'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Chris Claremont and co-plotted by Jim Lee, who also rendered the interior art and cover art illustrations. It was inked by Scott Williams, colored by Joe Rosas and lettered by Tom Orzechowski. The story was edited by Bob Harras with Suzanne Gaffney as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an October, 1991 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.50 per copy (US). Synopsis A group of mutants have stolen a shuttle and are being pursued by some agents. Magneto arrives and tears their ships apart before bringing them on board Asteroid M. At the mansion the X-Men are testing the building's defenses. They split into two teams, but only Wolverine, with Psylocke's help, is able to breach them. The two different crews fight on board the asteroid until Magneto stops them. One of them, Fabian Cortez, has a suggestion for Magneto. Back at the mansion the X-Men Blue team respond to a signal that Magneto is up to something. He has raised a nuclear submarine. The X-Men confront him, but after a brief battle he flies off with the nuclear weapons. Rogue tries to follow him to talk, but is shot down by a Russian plane. Magneto is hurt and is healed by Cortez. Rogue is found in Genosha but is pursued by the newly formed Acolytes wanting her to join them. She disagrees and fights them, and the X-Men arrive to help her. Magneto turns up and declares that Asteroid M will be a haven for all mutantkind. Appearances * Professor X, Charles Xavier * X-Men blue team :* Beast, Hank McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Gambit, Remy LeBeau :* Psylocke, Betsy Braddock :* Rogue :* Wolverine, Logan * X-Men gold team :* Archangel, Warren Worthington, III :* Colossus, Peter Rasputin :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Jean Grey :* Storm, Ororo Munroe * Forge * Moira MacTaggert * Nick Fury * Sean Cassidy * Tam Anderson * Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr * Acolytes :* Anne-Marie Cortez :* Chrome, Allen Marc Yuric :* Fabian Cortez :* Marco Delgado :* Nance Winters * George H.W. Bush * Harry Delgado * Cannonball, Sam Guthrie * Deke * Cypher, Doug Ramsey * Karma, Shan Coy Manh * Magik, Illyana Rasputin * Mirage, Danielle Moonstar * Sasha * Warlock * Wolfsbane, Rahne Sinclair * Acolytes * New Mutants * S.H.I.E.L.D. * X-Men :* X-Men blue team :* X-Men gold team * Humans * Cyborgs * Mutants * Outer space * Asteroid M * Genosha :* Hammer Bay * New York :* Westchester County :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :::* Danger Room * Russia :* Baikonur :* Star City Cosmodrome * Washington, D.C. :* White House * Adamantium claws * Cerebro * Cyclops' visor * Fighting staff * Magneto's helmet * Professor X's hover-chair * Psychic knife * Robots * Skeletons * Shuttlecraft * X-Men blackbird * Russian submarine Leningrad * Electromagnetism * Energy projection * Flight * Matter transmutation * Optic blast * Superhuman agility * Telepathy * Winged flight * Asteroid * President of the United States * Smoking Notes & Trivia * The X-Men were created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. They first appeared in ''The X-Men'' #1 in September, 1963. * This issue shipped with four variant covers by artist Jim Lee. One of the variants is a fold-out gatefold cover combining the images from all four covers together. * This is the first and only appearance of Deke, who is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; dies in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *